Protocol Omega 2.0
Protocol Omega 2.0 (プロトコル・オメガ2.0, Purotokoru Omega Ni-den-zero) are the second antagonist team in Inazuma Eleven GO Chrono Stone. Plot A New Threat Protocol Omega 2.0 first appeared in episode 5. At El Dorado's headquarters, Toudou said soccer's interdiction was expected from them. He then looked to Beta and said her level was way better than Alpha's, which made her thank him. While Raimon was watching the match opposing Japan to the U.S.A., Protocol Omega 2.0's players were seen, as they had replaced Japan's actual members. They were playing roughly against the U.S.A. and didn't care if they got red cards. Fei said that they were Protocol Omega. Akane added that ever since that match happened, the story had changed. Soccer had been banned by Zaizen Sousuke in Japan. To avoid Protocol Omega 2.0 from banning soccer, Raimon went back one month to fight against them. When they arrived, Fei noticed that there was a Sphere Device which was mind-controlling people. This prevented them from doing anything about Protocol Omega 2.0's actions. They arrived in front of Raimon and Beta presented herself to them, saying Alpha had somehow disappeared. A flashback then showed Toudou and Protocol Omega's members. Netan, Jini and Kual along with the most important one, Alpha, were sent to the MUGEN Prison, and were replaced with Beta, Dorimu, Orca and Ward, as they weren't able to stop Tenma, Fei and the rest of Raimon from changing the timeline back to normal. They then started a match, and the score quickly became 10-0 for Beta's team. During the match, Beta used her Keshin and fused with it in order to create Keshin Armed. She immediately scored a goal using Shoot Command 07. Protocol Omega 2.0 was playing aggressively with Raimon, and Tenma couldn't use his Keshin Armed anymore. The match continued in episode 6. Protocol Omega 2.0 was not letting any chance for Raimon to win and were playing roughly to prevent them from possessing the ball. They did this in order to show the world how soccer is a soulless sport. The match finally ended due to the referees stopping it, as it was only supposed to be a friendly match. Then, Beta made her Sphere Device mind-control Raimon's players. After doing so, she approached Fei and tried to seal him. However, Endou avoided her from doing it using God Hand V. As he told Raimon to leave, the hissatsu failed and he got sealed instead. Raimon then left the field, not having been able to avoid Protocol Omega 2.0. In episode 8, Beta talked to Einamu and said they weren't authorized by Gichou to fight against Raimon. Einamu apologized and when she asked if they had lost, he said that an unknown keshin had appeared and stopped them from scoring the final goal. Raimon's members were sent to an unknown place, and Einamu said that they would start searching for them. However, as they found them and started a second battle, they lost it and had to leave. Protocol Omega 2.0 appeared again in episode 10. They were seen in El Dorado's headquarters. Toudou asked Beta what happened to Hasha no Seiten, in which she answered that they would get it soon. Then, Toudou said that Team A5's members deceived them, as they time traveled without his own consent and lost. He told them that they would have to go to MUGEN Prison. However, Beta stopped him, saying they were sorry and needed one last chance. Later in the episode, Protocol Omega 2.0 appeared in Daisuke's era. They were revealed to be there to get the Hasha no Seiten back. The match then started with Team A5's former members playing their best in order to not deceive Toudou and Beta. Einamu scored the first goal using Shoot Command 06. Raimon counter-attacked with Tenma advancing through the field. He tried to use his Keshin Armed, but suddenly failed. The advancing players launched an attack to score again. As Einamu was going to shoot, Beta got the ball. She told him she would like to shoot too, and scored a second goal using her Keshin Armed. The first half ended and the episode did too. The second half started in episode 11. Daisuke told Raimon that the way to win was 3D, which they didn't understand. As the match continued, Raimon's style of playing was messed up because of Daisuke's words. This let Protocol Omega 2.0 have possession of the ball most of the time. However, Raimon finally found a way to execute the orders and used a new hissatsu tactic called 3D Reflector. Due to the several passes made, Tenma was able to shoot with his Keshin Armed and scored a goal. Fei used his Mixi Trans with Tyrano and scored a second goal, making the two teams tie. Then, Tsurugi started trying to use Keshin Armed, and later succeeded in doing so because because of Daisuke's words again. He scored a third goal for Raimon, which made them lead in the match with a score of 3-2. The match was about to end, but Protocol Omega 2.0 couldn't lose. Beta told her teammates she was going to give them her own power, and did so. Thus, she called out Ghost Mixi Max, a tactic which allowed Protocol Omega 2.0's members to be much faster and stronger. They scored three others goals and the match ended with a score of 5-3 for Beta's team. Then, she used her Sphere Device and said Master D had to disappear. However, he didn't give up and used his willpower to counter the seal mode effect. Due to a paradox, Daisuke suddenly became a Chrono Stone and Beta recaptured the Hasha no Seiten as Aoi accidentally threw it in air. Then, Protocol Omega 2.0 left. Sengoku Era In episode 12, Beta appeared in the Sengoku era. While Nobunaga was talking to Raimon and Shindou, she was hid so that the others wouldn't see her. She pushed the backside of a donkey, which made it run in the direction of Nobunaga. He went down of his horse and stopped the donkey with his hand by using his power. It shocked Raimon, but made Nobunaga laugh about it. Later, as Raimon went to Shiroshika's house, they were surprised to see that Beta was there too as their chief. Then, a match began between them and Raimon as the episode ended. The match started in episode 13. Tasuke and his friends were playing for Raimon too, and their coach was Kinoshita Toukichirou. Shiroshika's players were easily leading the match as Tasuke and his friends didn't play soccer well enough. They scored the first goal using Hinawa Bullet quickly. However, as Tasuke and his friends succeeded in countering Shiroshika's attacks, Raimon scored several goals and won the match. Beta then left the field, and was seen again later in the episode, talking to Toudou in El Dorado's headquarters. She apologized about the fact that Shiroshika had failed and asked why Protocol Omega 2.0 was slowed down, as they could have beaten Raimon without the help of Shiroshikagumi. Toudou said they would have created a time paradox if they had intervened strongly in the Sengoku era. He finished by saying Protocol Omega 2.0 would use the people who are against Nobunaga, Imagawa Yoshimoto. During the Cherry Blossom festival in episode 14, Beta suddenly appeared and caught Wonderbot, and the Mixi Max of Shindou with Nobunaga failed again. She took the Mixi Max Gun away and told Nobunaga that they wanted to kill him with it. In the next episode, Raimon passed an interrogation after they were blamed for their attempt to kill Nobunaga. As Shindou told him that he didn't succeed to conquer all of Japan in the future, a guard became furious and wanted to arrest them, but Nobunaga stopped him. While watching the situation, Beta said it was time to pass on to the next step. Then, Protocol Omega 2.0's members appeared, and presented themselves to audience as Yoshimoto's vassals. They challenged Raimon to a dual, and Reiza started reading a message from Yoshimoto. Kinoshita then said to Nobunaga that he had to accept their offer, as they would surely win against them. Einamu finished by saying the match would be held in one week later, which was the day of the festival. At the end of the episode, the match was about to start between Beta's team and Raimon. Beta said they were making a huge error by letting Tasuke and his friends play too, but they said Protocol Omega 2.0 would be surprised by the way they play. The episode then ended. In episode 16, Imagawa Yoshimoto arrived to the soccer field. He said Nobunaga's army would lose, and that they would bow to him. Then, the match began and Protocol Omega 2.0's players easily passed through Raimon's defense. When seeing the adverse players' power, Tasuke's friends were about to give up. Beta got the ball, and scored using her keshin hissatsu Shoot Command K02. Later, the first half ended, with Protocol Omega 2.0 leading with a score of 1-0. Tasuke's friends were too scared of them to do anything. As the second half started, they started trying to get the ball in any way possible. They finally succeeded, which made Beta laugh as it wouldn't allow them to win. Neira then attacked and used Shoot Command 08, but Tasuke's Ichiyajou stopped it. It was then Raimon's turn to attack, and Tsurugi scored a goal using his Keshin Armed. Nobunaga's army finally tied, to the despair of Beta's team. Later, due to Shindou's fail to use Armed, Beta got the ball and scored a second goal for her team. It then broke Tasuke's hissatsu and Shinsuke's Armed. The episode then ended. The match continued in the next episode. Shindou was still trying to use his Armed, so he could Mixi Max with Nobunaga, but without any success. However, due to Okatsu's and Nobunaga's words, he succeeded to do so and scored Raimon's second goal. Then, Wonderbot Mixi Maxed him with Nobunaga, which successfully succeeded too. Shindou then used Setsuna Boost, however Beta tried to stop his shoot with her Keshin Armed but she failed. The match ended with a score of 3-2 with Raimon's victory, which meant Nobunaga's army's victory. Fei asked Beta to change the soccer club members' minds back to normal, in which she did. However, Endou wasn't in the Sphere Device anymore, and was seen to be a violet, triangular-shaped Chrono Stone. Then, a mysterious boy appeared, which Beta called Gamma, and told Protocol Omega 2.0 it was their end. They left and came back to El Dorado's headquarters. France Era Protoco Omega 2.0's final appearance was in episode 18. Gamma replaced Zanou, Gaura, Neira, and Dorimu with Rujiku, Galling, Bahamusu, and Dhanna, which were now part of Protocol Omega 3.0. While he was talking to Toudou, he asked where Beta was now. The chairman then answered that she had been sent to MUGEN Prison along with the other members. Members #'Zanou' (GK) #'Medam' (DF) #'Ward' (DF) #'Gaura' (DF) #'Dorimu' (MF) #'Kuosu' (MF) #'Orca' (MF) #'Neira' (MF) #'Reiza' (FW) #'Beta' (FW/Captain) #'Einamu' (FW) #'Lazlo' (GK) #'Copuru' (DF) #'Finik' (MF) #'Mekius' (FW) #'Minene' (FW) Hissatsu tactics ''Inazuma Eleven GO 2: Chrono Stone'' * Tactics AX3 ''Inazuma Eleven GO Galaxy'' * Tactics AX3 Gallery Protocol Omega 2.0 formation CS 16 HQ.png|Protocol Omega 2.0's formation. America member getting injured.png|Japan's members injuring the U.S.A.'s members. Some of the protocol omega 2.0 players wearing Japan's Team uniform.png|Protocol Omega 2.0 wearing the Japan's uniform. Raimon got brainwashed CS 6 HQ.png|Raimon's players being mind-controlled. Ghost Mixi Max CS 11.png|Beta giving her power to her teammates. Some members of 2.0 as Yoshimoto vassals CS 15 HQ.PNG|Protocol Omega 2.0 as Yoshimoto's vassals. Tasuke and Ichimasa being passed through (CS 16 HQ).PNG|Raimon's defense passed through by Protocol Omega 2.0. Shindou easily passing Medam and Gaura CS 17.png|Shindou after succeeding his Mixi Max, passing through Protocol Omega 2.0's defense. Gamma talking to PO 2.0 (CS 17 HQ).PNG|Gamma saying Protocol Omega 2.0's end is near. Trivia *Protocol Omega 2.0 is the second team of El Dorado. This is also the second Protocol Omega series team. **Their uniform is the same as well. *Most of Protocol Omega's members joined Protocol Omega 2.0. **Later, they joined Protocol Omega 3.0, except Beta, Zanou, Gaura, Neira, and Dorimu who were sent to the MUGEN Prison. *They are the longest lasting El Dorado team, having lasted from episode 5 to episode 18. *All members' dub names come from the NATO alphabet except for Beta. Navigation fr:Protocol Omega 2.0 Category:Chrono Stone teams